1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to calibrating systems and, particularly, to an oscilloscope probe calibrating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Amplitude and timing calibrating technology is generally used to calibrate oscilloscope probes, in order to ensure the input amplitude of the probe is kept the same with the output amplitude, and all of the timings of different probes are in consistent with each other. However, when in calibrating a differential probe, a positive signal and a negative signal are input to the oscilloscope, thus the amplitude of the output signal from the probe is accumulated. As a result, it is not easy to distinguish the difference between the amplitude of the input signal and that of the output signal from the probe, thus reducing the precision of the oscilloscope.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an oscilloscope probe calibrating system, which can overcome the problems described above.